What the hell are you?
by AliceMagnus
Summary: When a new girl moves in to Beacon Hill's who isn't human it spikes everyone attentions, even the alpha pack. This is one long chapter to the beginning of this end of this girls life. I hope you enjoy it and let me know you want more, I know I want to write it.


_Prologue_

"Look out!" Derek called and before I knew it was I was being pushed to the ground by Scott who was now fully transformed in to his wolf form. When I finally had the courage to open my eyes they were met by Scott's supernatural amber eyes; I didn't know if I should be memorised or petrified. How could werewolves be real? Things like this don't belong in this wolf, they belong in movies and books not right in front of me. "Run!" Scott roared at me and without a second thought I scraped myself off the cold, hard floor and started sprinting through the bitter, lifeless forest. But it wasn't long before my chest met the extended arm of him, it knocked me right off of my feet as I hammered down on to the ground. "Why are they so interested in you?" I heard, or at least I think I heard, I had hit my head so hard as I fell down everything around me was a blur, I couldn't find the strength to scream or run. I felt his cold sharp claws run up my arm and grab the collar of my torn, bloody jacket. "Let's see if their still interested in you when you're mine." He growled I knew what he was talking about, turning me, making me one of his pack. I had no energy to fight back so I just laid there and began praying that this bite would kill me and before I knew it I felt the cold stones of his teeth drive in to my forearm. I didn't even have the strength to scream.

_The beginning of the end_

The small pattering of the rain drops on the car window kept be awake for the whole journey from London, UK, to Beacon Hills, USA. It was some man named Carl who kept me up the seven hours flight and it was the stupid rain for the two days and one hour in the car that kept me up all the time, and the constant country singing of my recently deceased mother's boyfriend, Adam. Adam was born and raised in Beacon Hills before he moved to England when he was 27, so he wanted to move back there taking me with him this time. I had no problem with living alone with Adam but it was the thought of making new friends that scared the life out of me.

"You okay there, sweetie?" Adam asked with his deep voice, his accent was strongly British with a hint of American. I saw in the corner of my eye that he turned his head from the road to the passenger's seat, which I was in. I only took a deep breath in and released it making a light groaning sound; Mum had been dating Adam long enough for him to know what the 'sigh' meant. The huge bump in the road that followed after my sigh made my heart miss about 5 beats. "We're here" With the hint of American in Adam's accent the 'r' seemed to roll on his tongue. He left the car faster than I had a chance to mock him and his accent, my eye scanning from his seat to the new house. There was nothing special about it, it was a normal house with a living room, three bedrooms, a kitchen and one bathroom. Looks like my life is going to go from dull to normal. I heard the car boot door open and that made me come back from the day dream I was in. As the opened the car door a flood of cold air rushed straight through me, like a ghost had walked through me. Adam walked past me with a huge box in his hand as he headed to the door, I forced myself out of the car and the first thing that caught my eye was the view, but not for a good reason, all there was were tress, tress and more trees. It was like he brought the house which was in the middle of the forest, if it wasn't for the houses around I would have thought I had signed myself up for the 'become one with the trees' club.

As I took my first step in the house the fresh scent of pine wood hit me like a tonne of bricks, having a wood house paranoid me silently; you know, the great London fire and all. As my eyes scanned the living room I couldn't help but feel nothing, this room was so dull with all the dark colours. "Go pick out a room." I heard Adam as I turned to look at him he was brining in all the boxes, and struggling at it, I would have offered to help but Adam was one of them people that if you tried to help him he would act like you've wounded his ego. So I just left him to it. Each step of the stairs made a different squeak with each step – God this house was old. It didn't take me long to pick out a room I chose the one with a sofa by the window.. and it was the biggest. I threw myself on the bed as I let out a large sigh, was this it? Was this my new life? I closed my eyes for a moment before whisper. "Selena Venator... boring American." I opened my eyes. "..I could get used to that."

Even the school bells here sound different, they sound more serious and threatening, or maybe that was just me being paranoid that I would screw up my first day of school by being late or something. I stood dead centre of the hall with a small piece of pink paper in my hand 'J12 983' it said. I think it was my locker number and the locker combination. I don't know. My mouth was beginning to open as I started to panic as I realised I must have looked like an idiot standing in the middle of the hall wearing business clothes, I was so used to having a strict rule on clothing in British schools that it was just a force of habit wearing something smart. I swallowed hard as I internally screamed for someone to help, but it seemed no one cared.

"You must be new." Oh thank god, my eyes shot to the left of me where my gaze was met by a gorgeous red head, well strawberry blonde, and to her side was another girl, this one was much taller but had black hair. I let out an awkward, hesitant laugh. "That easy to tell huh?" Both girl smiled at me for a moment before the dark haired one spoke. "I'm Allison and this is Lydia." She softly spoke, I returned her words with a genuine smile. "I'm Selena." Lydia tilted her head after I spoke, did I have something on my face."Are..Are you British?" She asked like she was asking me if I was an alien or something, I nodded slowly. They both seemed, not shocked, by stunned that I was. Maybe being from a different country was going to get me through these school years.

Even lunchtime here was different I never used to eat in a lunch hall surrounded by everyone. The people here just seem so connected but at the same time I think they all secretly hated each other. Lydia had introduced me to most of the people and slowly I figured out which ones were Lydia and Allison's close friends: Scott was Allison's ex but they were still in love with each other but for some reason they can't be together, Scott's best friend was Stiles – but that wasn't his real name – Stiles is in love with Lydia buy Lydia is a free sprit who is having a fling with a twin. Scott also has a close friend called Isaac who has a crush on Allison but nothing can happen, Isaac and Scott always talk about this dude called Derek who doesn't go to school. Okay. I got this. Wait.. which one was Stiles again? Ahhhh crap. Though this group had accepted me with open arms, they were so secretive they kept whispering to each other like I wasn't allowed to know anything – I was new so I didn't complain, just got slightly paranoid. What also got me slightly suspicious was Scott and Isaac kept looking at me, not 'I was just day dreaming' looking... Looking at me with a confused expression. It was really beginning to bug me.

A couple of days had past and thing were beginning to get normal, all the guys had gotten used to me and I spoke to them all and texted them all like I had been here all year long; I even had plans with Lydia and Allison on the weekend Lydia kept insisting she helped break my 'American shopping spree virginity' – that sounded better in my mind. But I couldn't help but feel like they both felt sorry for me and were just including me in things to help me feel welcomed, but I did so I wasn't going to argue. Issac and Scott weren't so weird around me now in fact I had probably connected with these two more then Lydia and Allison, I always had more guy friends than girls but it just seemed like whenever I needed something or needed to talk to someone they were both there. Kind of freaky actually.

Fridays seemed to be the worst days at this school; not only because people just couldn't be bothred but it seemed most people in this horrible school (I'd only been here and week and I was comparing school to hell.) weren't morning people are loved to be moody all day long. English was the last lesson of the day which was filled up of me drawing in my note pad again – the same thing over and over, this female demon with curves to die for with bat wings; it confused anyone who looked over. Maybe it meant something, or maybe it was just a demon-bat-lady. The bell mad me jolt slightly causing me to ruin the drawing I had devoted this hour to, letting out a small huff I ripped out the page scrunched it in to a ball and threw it in the bin as I passed it on the way out the classroom.

I paused for a moment as I opened my locker while my eyes scanned it – it needed to be redecorated, it was becoming dull and lifeless. I grabbed the that I needed to complete my homework over the weekend and shoved them in my bag but as I closed my locker I saw Allison and Stiles down the end of the hallway. Might as well say goodbye right? I threw my bag over my shoulder and began marching down the hall towards them. "Hey guys." I said quickly as I leant against the locker that was near him. Stiles took one look at me and his eyes widen. "It's you." He said like I was the last person he expected to see I just slowly nodded and looked over to Allison who wasn't making eye contact with me – Okay, what had I done? Judging by Stiles action and Allison avoiding looking at me they were taking about and within them tiny seconds I suddenly hated this Friday and I suddenly didn't want to be at school. I hesitantly smiled at them both before looking at Allison. "We're still on for tomorrow right?" I asked but she quickly nodded. God, did I smell funny or something? I quickly gave them a 'goodbye' smile before quickly walking away.

I exited the school through the front doors, the fresh air hitting me. I stopped walking for a moment taking in a deep breath. What the hell did I do? I shook my head quickly as I let my bag fall from my shoulder to my elbow as I stomped down the remaining steps that lead to the car park.

It was empty, which was kind of creepy because it was the end of Friday but it was eerily empty as well. The cool breeze had come to a halt and all animal noises seemed to disappeared, I froze for a second as my eyes scanned the car park. My body slightly shivered as a chill slid down my spine and as I spun on my heel to swiftly head to my car, my body jolted in shock as I saw another figure. "OH-Oh my god." I said slamming my hand on my chest, feeling my fast paced heart against my chest. I blinked a few times as my eyes adjusted to who was standing there; a man that I had been seen glimpses of with Scott and Isaac – Oh! This must be Derek... I think that was is name. What was he doing here? My startled expression towards him soon faded in to confusion, though he was probably just looking for Scott. "You must be Derek." I said as my heart managed to normalize itself again as I shifted my feet a little. He tilted his head to side – okaaaay creepy – as he took in a deep breath through his nose, was he sniffing me? "What are you?" He asked as he seem dazed but what he just smelt. Did he really just ask me that? "Human. Female. 16. British. Earth?" I sarcastically answered though he didn't seem impressed, he tucked his hands in his jean pockets as I noticed his leather jacket was two sizes too small for his muscles. There was a long silent pause between us for a moment as he looked at me confused, was this man for real? I nodded slowly for a moment as I started to walk again but I had to walk past him to get to my arm, as I passed him he took a deep breath through his through nose again. It sent a cold chill down my spine.

Once I was safely in the driver's seat of my car I glanced in the rare view mirror to look at Derek again but he was gone and now the car park was full of teenagers. That was strange. I raised my shoulder up as I took a big sniff of my scent but I didn't smell anything I then grabbed my hair and raised to my nose before sniffing; nope nothing. Note to self; stay away from Derek.

Finally Saturday was here and I had just managed to talk Adam in to giving me quite a bit of money for this shopping trip myself and Lydia were going on – Allison pulled out at the last minute, some family business or something.

The quick turn to a red light made me slam my foot down on the breaks fast, causing my body to jolt forwards slightly and a annoyed sigh to escape my lips. As I began to focus on of the road again I quickly came to realise; I had no idea where I was. I didn't know my surroundings nor were there an signs around. I had to choice to go left or right: Left was forest but right had a light in distances. Nothing or a street lamp that someone forgot to turn off? As soon as the light changed I easily turned right heading towards the light, I was confident I knew where I was now. But I was wrong that light in the distance wasn't a street light but a camp fire, in an empty camp. My brows pressed together as my eyes scanned the lifeless camp. "Just drive away." I said as I closed my eyes, I could hear my heart race starting to speed up, why was this place so empty? There were backpacks here but no one was here.. I grabbed my phone from the passenger's seat, rattling as I did. If something had happened here at this camp site, it was now my duty to find out. I slowly got out on my car and began walking. "H-Hello?" I finally managed to stumble the words out but it didn't take long for me to realise I wasn't getting a reply. I saw a yellow tent that was behind a couple of trees. "Hello?." I began begging as I made my way over to tent .I came to the front of the tent. My heart was now racing and I could feel the adrenaline speeding around my body as I pushed back the tent door...only to see a lot of blood. I froze in shock as my end scanned the murder scene but then I saw two arms, just the arms. I jolted backwards as I let out a fear filled scream but then I heard dripping and my face began to fill weird – wet. I quickly looked up and moved to see a scratched up body hanging in tree, a terrified scream rang through the forest. I ran back to my car but I didn't get in, I had to call this in but my mind didn't grasp that I needed to call the sheriff. Who the hell should I call then? I shuffled around for a moment as I scrolled through my contacts on my phone trying to find Adam – You'd think his name would be at the top but as I came to Issac's number first, state I was in I felt like I didn't have time to scroll down to Adam's conect, I pressed Issac's number and wait. Ring. Ring. "Come on.. Pick up..." I said through my teeth as I scanned the area, whoever it was wasn't still around. The moment I heard the pickup noise I began almost yelling. "You have to get here! You- I don't know where I am ... someone was murderder here...and I didn't know who else to get. Just ple-please.. I'm in some camp site and theres this ripped apart human..I don't know what to do!" Hearing Isaac's voice when he answered the phone calmed me down slightly as I was comforted that I wouldn't be alone for too long. He told me he'd find me and some other things but I wasn't really listening. "Ok. Ok. Ok. Ok." I stuttered, even when I knew he has hung up and the phone was lowering from my ear and I still continued. "Ok. Ok. Ok. Ok." I was once again alone with a killer on the loose, and I was stood in its killing ground.

"Selena?!" I was so focused on not turning around, on not seeing the body again, on trying to keep myself calm that when I heard the soft, friendly voice of Isaac's my body jolted slightly as I was snapped out of my state I had gotten myself in to and was harshly reminding that this was real; that I had just found a dead body. "Isaac." I quickly confirmed, more for mysake. Once he was close enough I grabbed his arms, tighten then I planned to. My whole body shook as I held on to his arms as I fought back the strong urge to break in to pieces. My eyes finally met his, I took a few deep breaths as I knew I had to pull myself together. He came when I needed him, probably just because there was a dead body but I'd like to think part of it was to come to my rescue. I quickly removed my hands from his arm when I realised my grip was continuing to tighten, but I knew it probably felt like a loose armband. "Selena..Selena.. Look at me, where is the body?" I looked over towards my left at the blood painted tent. "The legs are in there." I can't believe I just said that. I looked at Isaac again, disbelief was written all over my face. "The body is in the tree next to it." My tone suddenly turned flat, like I had whipped away any emotions from me – fear and worry weren't welcome right now. "I haven't found the other parts.." I continued as I readjusted were I stood, the thought that an arm could be hanging anywhere sent a chill down my spine; this poor person. Isaac began walking towards the tant and towards the body and once the realisation hit me that I would be alone again, I panicked. "Wait. Don't leave me alone." I quickly said and closed the space between myself and him, I knew he couldn't baby sit me by the car so I would have to follow behind him towards the body. Great.I stood behind him, flinching at every small noise I heard in the forest around us, but as we got closer to the tent I stopped walking – I wasn't going near that – I watched his expression for a moment, if he got scared I would have to be terrified. "Did a human do this?" I knew that it wasn't since I wasn't aware a human could pull a human apart like bread. I crossed my arms as a cold chill went by, I wasn't really in clothes to be out in the forest; heck I should be shopping by now! It seemed as soon as Isaac saw my shiver he took his jacket off. "But you'll get cold." I said as he held it out to me. "I don't get cold." He confidently replied. I quickly wrapped Isaac's jacket around me and immediately started to warm up. "Thanks." I said while my body shivered, not at the cold but at the adrenaline crash I was beginning to have. Now that Isaac was here I didn't feel like I was in any danger; which was a stupid thought. I got a big scent of Isaac the long I had his jacket, I watched as Isaac entered the tent he didn't seem as freaked out as I was, which scared me a little; why did he seem like he was he so used to blood and dead bodies that the site of them doesn't effected him anymore?

My eyes began to scan around the forest area in case something was still around, waiting, but it was I could barely see anything. I tighten the jacket that was around me as I looked at Isaac again when he came out of the tent. "There seems to be bite marks...no doubt a wolf...or maybe more than one. All I can say that it got very violent around here" He said and I felt my hear sink again, I nodded as I sharply swallowed, swallowed all my fear and terror. I was beginning to get used of the feeling of being scared, which irritated me, I was so used to hiding my feelings and hiding from everyone when I couldn't contain them anymore. Isaac, this almost stranger, had seen more of me today then I'd ever shown anyone – because I didn't have control. I shifted my centre of gravity as I lifted my chin slightly, I needed to be the strong Selena again not the scared little girl. But all my attempted bravery was wasted when Isaac suggested I went home. "Why don't you go home? I'll call Derek or someone see if they can help me out. I think you've been through enough for one day. I'm sure you don't want to be here, no one in their right mind would" I didn't want to – I wanted to leave this place – I just didn't want to go home like nothing happened, I knew I would dream of this place, it would haunt my dreams for a few weeks. I always felt safer when I closed my eyes, nowadays I'm scared to. But I nodded, it seemed the right thing to. I shuffled his jacket off then handed it back to him, I waited a few moments before looking directly at him. "Thank you Isaac." I said honestly, though my voice was nothing more than a whisper. And with that I spun on my heel and hurried back to my car.

I slammed the door quickly then once I was safely in my car I let out a loud sigh, all that trapped fear came out in one big breath as I rested my head back for a minute. As I reached over to turn the key to start the engine, it wasn't there. I patted my hand around that area before letting out a sigh of annoyance. Great. I scanned around the floor of my car – not there. "Seriously?" I almost yelled, I threw my car door opened and jumped out I looked around the closer forest area before spotting it a couple feet away from my car. "What the.." Why where they there I slowly walked over, knelt down and picked them up. But I soon dropped them when I felt a running liquid on them, as I moved my hand closer to my face I could easily see it was blood. My eyes widened as my heart began racing again."...Isaac." I whimpered, we weren't alone. It seemed I couldn't bring myself to stand up again, I was frozen. I then realised how quiet it was, no birds, and no bugs. After a few moments of silence I heard a sound – a deep growl. I shot my fear filled eyes over to where the growl was coming from, my eye were met by blood red eyes. With the sun shining down on it I could make out the outline of the human, the sharp nails. My whole body jolted when the alpha shot forwards. "Isaac!" I yelped as I found the strength to put myself up and start to race back to where the tent was, where Isaac was.

As I reached Isaac I came to a quick halt when I saw he wasn't alone; Scott and Derek were with him.. and someone else, someone older. But this was no time for introductions the four man looked behind me and before I knew it their eyes were changing colour – Red, yellow and blue. What the hell. I looked down when I noticed their nails had turned in to claws. "Get behind me Selena." I heard Isaac growl. But without realising I had turned around to view the man that came at me, he had his head tilted. His eyes were beaming red and his face had extra hair, he looked like...like a wolf? All my features suddenly dropped What was he? "What are you?" He asked me as he took in a deep breath of the air. Why was everyone asking me that! "I can ask you the same thing." I spoke, surprisingly calmly. He let out a deep laugh as he clicked his neck. "I'm the alpha..Alpha werewolf." What. The. Hell. My eyes widened as I looked over my shoulder at Isaac and Scott, they looked disappointed. Like this wasn't how they wanted me to find out. "Look out!" Derek called and before I knew it was I was being pushed to the ground by Scott who was now fully transformed in to his wolf form. When I finally had the courage to open my eyes they were met by Scott's supernatural amber eyes; I didn't know if I should be memorised or petrified. How could werewolves be real? Things like this don't belong in this wolf, they belong in movies and books not right in front of me. "Run!" Scott roared at me and without a second thought I scraped myself off the cold, hard floor and started sprinting through the bitter, lifeless forest.

And now we found ourselves back where we starting, with this alpha's teeth deep in my arm. With my humanity slowly dipping away, some much had happened on this day – this one day where I was meant to be shopping. If I survived this there was so much I needed to know.

Werewolves?! That one word explains what I have to know, especially if I was one now.

Why was everyone asking what I was? Wasn't I human to begin with?

Who knew. Would I ever know? I doubt it.

* * *

**A/N: **I really hope you enjoyed this if you read it the whole way through, if you want another chapter just let me know in the reviews. I have so many ideas I would like to do but I will not have the motivation to do them if you guys don't want them.


End file.
